Bitter Sweet Tea
by VexxiLynn
Summary: Austria has a cold, he's feeling crummy but russia wants to take him home and take care of this poor little Pupsik. Will russia help him out or will russia just make austria's constant sniffling and headache and sneezes ten times worse for words?


A slight cough here, a little sniffle every once in a while. Sure signs that Mr. Austria was not feeling too well; he sighed and wrapped his blue coat around his frail little body. "Ich wunder wer geben dieser Grippe zu mir…" he wondered, sniffilng again. This was only the beginning to a bitter sweet nightmare that was slowly unfolding.

He sniffled once again, walking down the corridors of the multicultural meeting hall. He stopped to think once more, looking all the way around him. "Why is there a dark aura around me?" he sighed and shook his head, continued walking.

Coming into the room filled with other people, he sat in his proper spot and waited, stifling a few of his short lived coughing fits.

"Dude…you okay?" America chuckled slightly, staring at the proper 'gentleman' as he liked to be addressed by.

"Naja, I am fine…better than never!" he dismissed setting his glasses down.

"But like…your all red and pale and …dripping" the young American male pointed out, laughing a touch.

"I said I'm fine!" he dismissed again, irritated, he waved his hand back, accidently hitting the glasses to the floor. "Ach! See what you made me do you dummes Amerikaner?" he snarled, trying to find his glasses that had fallen to the floor, hastily, he thought he had felt the feeling of his bridge, pulling the glasses upwards. He felt that they were rather heavy; he looked up to see a glooming man that was laying on the floor with a "thud".

He looked up to meet the gaze; the man looked somewhat confused yet somewhat angered. "That was not very nice Mr. Austria" he said, standing up, towering the poor sickened gentleman. He picked up Mr. Austria's glasses and held them into his gloved hands. The feeling of wanting to smash his frail little item. Just the thought of smashing the thing, this made his heat jump with a small glee.

Austria's eyes teared up, knowing that the man wanted to do this, he whimpered a little and waited to see what the taller Russian was going to do, never mind that his head was clouded over with sinus pain.

"…these are nothing like my feet" he commented before bending and holding to his left foot, of course chuckling slightly, "see? Nothing alike!" he commented once more; more harsh than once before.

Mr. Austria whimpered slightly again, watching his poor spectacles being slightly tortured by the taller, larger man. Surely he meant no harm. But then again…this man was capable of anything he damn well wished! He sighed lightly, "D—danke schön for pointing that out…..but please…please forgive, my head is not on right…at least not for today…" he finally admitted, trying to say to Ivan in a language that he would somewhat understand…Austria had a cold, and he didn't want the world to know so much. This is how he always was.

Blinking slightly as Austria had taken the glasses back from his gloved hand. He paused, trying to translate this little bit of English that he understood into Russian. Into a language that respected him and his own. Tapping his lip with his forefinger. He smiled a dark smile and pulled from his coat a smooth, cold, lead pipe, tapping it into his right hand, holding with his left. Twisting it, the feeling of this made him smile and chuckle slightly almost into a giggle for a moment. "So maybe I can help you put it back on if you would like?" He knew that this would put quite a tap into austria's mind, but he also knew it would put him in whatever stupor that he wanted. But he was certain that it would work.

His jaw stammering, "N—no that's alright!" he always hated that Russia thought that his lead pipe tapping on someone's head could help a headache or a common illness that was located in a nation. He was sure that Ivan had it in his mind that he thought he would be very helpful to him, but Russia was wrong, but he shook his head at the thought only to let out a small yelping sound, coughing trying to keep himself from spreading it to any other nation, "D-no need!" he sniffled, trying to not feel quite so much of his cold's pain. His sinus's finally burning and harming him. He sighed and looked back at the taller man.

Pouting, the Russian man was disappointed. He sat down. Staring at the sickened land. He folded his coat once over and put his lead pipe back into the long trench coat. "If you say so, but the offer will always stand Mr. Edelstein" he continued the suggestion, fiddling with his matching scarf that draped over his shoulders and into his hands.

The nations were relieved at this sight and continued at the world meeting.

He never noticed, he continued playing with his scarf slightly, smiling a little, humming in thought. "You seem to be ill…" he nodded, talking to himself yet still audible with his fellow middle to eastern European "friend". He grinned and snapped his fingers together, finally putting his thoughts into words that to him, felt right and felt like they needed to be said. "You need the good Russian care I can provide! The Traditional methods that will clear you out! They will make you once better again my dear Mr. Austria!"

Looking at him, he had sighed in relief. "N-ndo …all I need is true rest und kein Arbeit" he chuckled, rasping slightly. Trying to dispose him a little, hoping that he couldn't remind himself of any thought that was there. _"G-Gut Russian care?"_ he thought slightly, quickly, _"Isn't that sticking a poor feverish body into the snow and Ice, hoping that it would feel better in the few seconds?" _he sighed, trying not to think of this type of display. He sniffled and coughed, the cough getting more painful by the day, he sighed and looked at him, "if you think it would help—" he trailed off. If there was anything else that he hated other than eating his brother Prussia's 10 day old Wurst and Brats with Kräutertee, was agreeing with Russia, but then again…whenever he was ill, he loved the attention that he normally did not get from his ex-wife and his girlfriend at the time.

He smiled, Russia smiled once without that damn dark aura! This was surely a sign of the end times! He smiled, flashing his teeth with this childish grin of his. Surely glad that he had taken up on the offer. "Yes! You do need help from Russia! And I shall give you this help!" he chuckled, standing up immediately and patting him on the head before picking him up, "You will be feeling better in no time!" assurance assurance. He picked up the smaller frailer nation and slung him over his shoulder. He turned to address the rest of the room, the meeting still happening. He let out a small giggle, still holding the poor nation over his shoulders. "I am going to care for Austria!" he began, still holding this childish grin of his, "He is sick, so shouldn't really be in a meeting at the moment!" He wasn't really too fond of all the objections he had heard, he hummed slightly, walking out of the meeting, in the background of the such he could still hear the constant shouting of the Germanic nation of Germany, and of course the whimperings of Northern Italy and the constant, obnoxious, oh so American laughter of the American nation.

Sighing lightly, the frail little nation wrapped his arms around the larger nations' neck, nuzzling it slightly and trying to ignore the rest of the nations, giving himself a headache. Of course, by the time he felt himself doze off, he had felt that he had overdone this, pulling himself away and just reassuming the position that Austria had been put onto before he decided to go one step before getting into a comfort zone of his own.

Maybe this was the best thing for him, maybe not. Only the time would tell for him.

* * *

><p>there you go guys =) hope you guys like! i'll try to update as much as i can!<p>

thank you to my friend Kimi for helping me 3 you are the best! danke schön meine Freundin! =DDD


End file.
